Applications run on electronic devices and implement various functions through views displayed on the screens of the electronic devices or graphical interfaces for users to trigger operation events. The running applications often hold various views simultaneously. Based on a user's switching operation, what displayed on the display screen can be jumped from a current view to another corresponding view. Also, based on the switching operation triggered again by the user, the view displayed can be jumped back to the current view.
The views held simultaneously by the running applications correspond to various view objects, respectively. That is, each view corresponds to a view object. Therefore, for the application that opens multiple views at the same time, there are multiple view objects stored in the memory of the electronic devices, consuming excessive memory resources.
The disclosed method and apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.